


More Than Fireworks

by readerconsumed



Series: More Than Fireworks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is about 4 years younger than Dean, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Self-Doubt, intense makeout session, just a little, some Sabriel fluffiness because I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerconsumed/pseuds/readerconsumed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel experiences his first New Year's kiss and it's not quite what he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I haven't read over this yet soooo... expect mistakes and please be so nice as to excuse them while I get my ass in gear

Castiel was bouncing on the balls of his feet, feeling less and less anxious surprisingly as the line moved closer and closer to the door.

Gabriel had somehow convinced him to ditch his own friends for New Years and instead join his big brother in celebration at one of the most popular clubs in the city, well just outside of the city anyway.  

The club didn’t exactly have a good reputation though. Well it _did,_ in terms of music and the fact that there were about five different dance floors, each with their own music genre dominating the floor was what made the club the best in the city. But there was always the other side of the good reputation that people tended to overlook in favour of a good time.

The bad side of the reputation being that the club (“Dare” as it was so originally named) was that it tended to grab the attention of the more narcotic prone crowd. From weed to Molly and everything in between, it was all there and often supplied by the bouncers themselves.

Gabriel had always told Castiel to stay far away from the place because of this very reputation, which of course had always just made Castiel want to go there even more, not for the drugs obviously but just to see what exactly the big deal was.

So Gabriel had eventually given in and had agreed that New Years would be as good a time as any to give his little brother an education. That and Gabriel had sheepishly admitted that his “boyfriend-but-not-really-his-boyfriend- _yet”_ was also going to be there with a group of mutual friends of theirs and had invited them along.

Gabriel had insisted that they only leave for the club at about ten that evening, which resulted in them only getting there at ten thirty and being at the back of the biggest line of people Castiel had seen outside of Disney World.

“I told you this would happen.” He grumbled under his breath as they trudged over the rough terrain towards the end of the line.

“Oh give it up Cassie!” Gabriel exclaimed cheerfully, eyeing a brunette in particularly high heels that already looked as if they becoming a pain. “She is definitely not going to be having any fun with those things on.”

“Gabriel it doesn’t even look like we’ll get inside by midnight!” Castiel sighed petulantly as they finally stopped at the back.

“Don’t worry Cassie, we’ll get you that New Years’ kiss you’re so desperately looking for.” Gabriel replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

Castiel blushed a deep red as he realized the groups of guys in front of them had heard Gabriel and were now snickering at him.

“I’m not desperate Gabriel!” He hissed lowly “I just said that it would be nice for one Year to actually experience a New Years kiss.” He continued the last part in a hushed tone, eyes on the ground as he scuffed his shoes on the tar.

Gabriel just chuckled and slapped Castiel hard on the back. “Don’t worry little bro, tonight is your night.”

Castiel just smiled shyly up at his brother as the line moved forward minutely.

“Gabe!” He heard a voice to his side yell. He snapped his head up just in time to catch a rather tall and somewhat lanky guy jogging towards them. His hair was slightly longer than Gabriel’s and he had to brush most of it out of his face by the time he reached them.  

“Hey Sammy! It’s about damn time!” Gabriel called loudly, stepping into an enthusiastic hug with the other very much taller man.

Castiel immediately recognized the name as probably being the Sam Gabriel was constantly talking about. He straightened up a little at the realization and made himself look a bit friendlier than he usually came across.

When Gabriel and Sam eventually let go, they lingered very closely together before Gabriel blinked and pulled apart from Sam quickly in order to turn to smile brightly at Castiel. “Cassie, this is Sam.” He said gesturing dramatically, making Sam roll his eyes and chuckle. “And Sam, this is my little bro Cassie.”

“it’s really cool finally meeting you Cas!” Sam said as he shook  Castiels hand, a bright and genuine smile on his face.

Castiel smiled back shyly as he shook Sam’s hand. The Guy had a really firm grip. “It’s nice to meet you too Sam. Gabriel talks very highly of you.”

“ _Cas_!” Gabriel whined “Don’t tell him that! You’ll make him think I actually like him or something!”

Sam just laughed and shook his head at Gabriels dramatics. “Oh yeah, what a revelation that would be.”

Castiel chuckled softly as he watched the two leer at each other very obviously.

“Ugh, Sam you didn’t tell me pipsqueak was gonna be here”  Castiel heard another voice exclaim closely to his left.  

Castiel had to stop himself from outright staring at the man the voice had come from because he was pretty attractive. All lean muscle, dusty blonde hair, in casual jeans and a dark maroon shirt that seemed to suit him perfectly.

“Ah shuddup Winchester, you know you’re secretly in love with me.” Gabriel retorted with a smirk.

Winchester? Castiel thought to himself, so then that must be…

The guy snorted and shook his head before abruptly turning to Castiel with an outstretched hand. “Name’s Dean by the way.”

Castiel wasn’t expecting such an abrupt introduction, so it took him a few seconds to shake his brain back to life long enough to probably make a fool out of himself. “Ah, Cas.” He stuttered, smiling like an idiot and grabbing Deans hand to shake it.

Dean smiled back, all teeth. “Hey Cas, so I see you’re willingly hanging around the likes of _him_.” He groaned with a full body eye roll in Gabriels direction.

“Excuse me Winchester but that’s my little brother you’re groping over there!” Gabriel scolded playfully with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

Dean must have just realized he was still holding Castiels hand and let it go quickly with a slight blush crawling into his cheeks. “You’re little brother?” He asked with wide eyes.

Castiel just shrugged his shoulders and frowned at his brothers’ forwardness over Deans’ shoulder. “Yeah, but fortunately our parents genetics seemed to have evened out when it came to me.”

Dean let out a bark of laughter which caught Castiel a little off guard, making him jump. “I like you already.” He chuckled, nudging Castiels arm. “So do you think we’re actually going to get here any time soon?”

“Well I’m trying to get a hold of Balt, he’s somewhere inside already with the others, so maybe they can get us in somehow?” Sam mumbled, squinting at his phone screen and placing it back to his ear, obviously trying to get a hold of the people inside again.

It seemed though that this wasn’t necessary as five minutes later, a rather flamboyant and loud and clearly already drunk, blonde guy stumbled over to them in the line. “My dearest friends!” He exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air dramatically. “Why are you out here on the cold sidewalk when all the fun, meaning me, is inside?”

“We kinda can’t get in smartass.” Dean grumbled out with barely any expression on his face. Castiel got the feeling that this was somewhat of a normal experience when it came to who he assumed was the infamous Balthazar.

 “Fret not!” He said loudly, throwing an arm around Deans shoulders and pulling him in closer than what Dean obviously finds comfortable. “For I will be the nights savior!”

That was about the same time that Balthazar seemed to notice a quiet but very amused Castiel standing off to the side. “Starting with you!” He pointed at Castiel and dove forward to bring the younger man in close to his side. “You’re Gabes brother right? Very cute.  I’m loving the hair by the way. Do you have to work hard to get it to stay like that or is this all just natural? Lord knows mine is a mountain of time and product. Anyway, let’s go!”

“Uhm, go where?” Castiel frowned as Balthazar moved him towards the front of the line, Gabriel and Sam laughing somewhere behind them. “We can’t just push into the line!”

He wasn’t usually so uptight but he didn’t feel like getting into any fights with some of the rather large looking guys in the line, or the even larger looking bouncers.

“Pish posh Cassie! That is your name right? Anyway, Just keep your eyes forward, act like you own the place and hold my arm.”

Castiel stared up at him with wide eyes. “Uhm hold your arm?”

Balthazar sighed dramatically as if Castiel were simple and missing the very clear point of the operation. “Well ofcourse Cassie! We want them to think we’re a couple now don’t we?”

“Is…Is that going to somehow help?” Castiel asked, frown still plastered on his face.

“Just hold onto me and look infatuated. Shouldn’t be too hard.” Balthazar drawled with a wink.

Castiel giggled and swallowed nervously doing what Balthazar had told him to and looked straight ahead and tucked himself into the other man’s side.

Balthazar carried on talking and flailing his arms and making a scene, which was the opposite of what Castiel thought they should have been doing, but they got to the front entrance of the club and Balthazar flashed his arm band under the bouncers nose and all they got for it was terse nod for them to go inside. Castiel had not only skipped the line but he had also just avoided paying the expensive entrance fee.

“What did I tell you Cassie?” Balthazar sang, releasing Castiel and smiling smugly. “Never doubt me again!”

Castiel just laughed, trying to shake the mini adrenaline rush he had from sneaking in. “Thanks Balthazar, but the others are still outside?”

“Stay right here. No moving. I’m coming back.” Balthazar said quickly, shuffling Castiel to the wall and jogging back to where they came.

Castiel wandered over to the bar just next to him and ordered a drink while he waited, carefully scanning the club and it’s occupants.

They didn’t look too sketchy, very drunk yes, but he didn’t really see anything harder going around the club, although he may not have honestly been able to point it out if he did see it.

“Stop looking so serious, people are gonna think you’re up to no good.” A voice said from right next to him, breaking Castiel out of his people watching.

 

“So I see you all managed to get in then?” Castiel smiled up at Dean and glanced over his shoulder at his brother and Sam falling all over each other, which just made him smile wider.

Dean frowned and followed Castiels gaze to the pair behind him and groaned loudly. “No! don’t encourage them like that!”

Castiel laughed as Dean added a very dramatic full body shudder at the expense of their brothers. He didn’t really think that Dean meant it though, he had seen him give Sam and Gabe little smiles every now and again when he assumed no one was looking.

“So are we gonna do this New Years thing or what?” Gabriel shouted over the music and people. “The main floor is over thataway and that’s where the main event is, which is about forty five minutes from now, so we gotta get drinking!”

 

 

The next half hour is just a blur of shots and ciders that Castiel isn’t sure he’s had before. Gabriel wouldn’t let him down beers like the Winchesters because apparently “he doesn’t need that kind of hangover in his life.”

They had managed a fare buzz by the time they’re supposed to be heading towards the main dance floor. Castiel was pretty certain that he could thank Dean for his face being slightly numb from the all the shots the other man had been handing out to him.

They made their way over to the main stage where the DJ and the crowd were already counting down, somehow losing Dean in the crowd.

“Watch for them fireworks baby bro! Gonna be awesome!” Gabriel yelled into Castiel’s ear as they shoved through the crowd hurriedly and to just in front of the DJ booth. The main dance floor was outside in the open, which is why everyone congregated there in order to see the fireworks.

“TEN!” The crowd cheered together as huge numbers rolled onto a big display behind the DJ.

“NINE!” Castiel cheered with them, an excited smile on his face.

“EIGHT!” He looked over to his brother to somehow share the moment with him, but found him whispering into Sams ear as the other man draped his arm around Gabriel’s waist from behind.

“SEVEN!” As much as he loved seeing his brother so happy, Castiel had to admit that he had a little bit of sourness in his stomach.

“SIX!” Another year with no New Year’s kiss.

“FIVE!” Castiel thought he was being really being silly to place so much importance on a stupid tradition.

“FOUR!” But it would have been nice to finally be part of something he had witnessed every year, but had not been lucky enough to have the opportunity.

“THREE!” Or good enough, he told himself.

“TWO!” He stared up at the sky and waited, not wanting to miss the one thing about New Years he could enjoy no matter how he felt.

“ONE!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!” The crowd and the sky erupted simultaneously, couples and possible strangers leaning into each other and mashing their lips together with all the fervor offered up by the New Year.

Castiel stared up at the fireworks. They were amazing. Consuming the sky and casting bright light over the dim dance floor.

Castiel looked down from the sky to watch the other people’s reactions and came face to face with Dean, who had also obviously just noticed Castiel as well. He smiled brightly and looked around the dance floor, Castiel followed his gaze and noticed that everyone was still very much into their New Years kisses.

When he looked back at Dean, the other man’s smile simmered into a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders and pulled Castiel into him, pushing their lips together, his hand resting lightly in Castiels hair, stealing the breath right out of him.

The kiss was warm and Dean’s lips felt soft against his own, the other man seemingly trying to get as close to Castiel as possible as he drew their bodies even closer together, causing a warmth to spread through Castiel starting in his stomach and working it’s way up to his face.

His face felt so hot he was almost certain that Dean must have felt the heat radiating off of him, this thought only causing him to blush even harder.

Dean withdrew his lips from Castiels, but only by a fraction, he was still smirking down at Castiel, as if he knew something that the other did not. Castiel was just about to ask what exactly it was that Dean was looking at when Dean moved in again, this time he slid his tongue past Castiels lips.

Castiel stilled for a moment before he followed suite, licking into Deans mouth and noticing how Deans hand was tightening in his hair.

Dean pressed hard into Castiel before he withdrew again, this time taking Castiels bottom lip between his teeth and dragging it with him _hard_ as he moved back startling Castiel and making him let out a small gasp.

He felt that heat growing in his stomach again at what Dean had just done. He’s had guys nibble his bottom lip before playfully, but never _bite._ It was… He tried to regain his thoughts enough to figure out how he felt about it but when he looked up at Dean, he was looking at that knowing smirk again, that smirk that was starting to get on his nerves because _what the hell?_

“I think this night just got very interesting.” Dean chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is definitely going to be a part two to this, because hot damn guys I want these little suckers to have a little fun :P. 
> 
> And it;s coming soon, since I am working on it as we speak. :D
> 
> <3


End file.
